onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumaki
|status = Alive |gender = Female ♀ |abilities = Psychokinesis |occupation = Superhero |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = A New Wind Blows |anime = Episode 6 |family = Fubuki (Younger Sister) |japanese = Aoi Yūki |english = Marieve Herington}} Tatsumaki (タツマキ, Tatsumaki), also known as Tornado of Terror (戦慄のタツマキ, Senritsu no Tatsumaki), is a S-Class Rank 2, superhero, an esper and the older sister of Fubuki. Appearance Tatsumaki is a petite woman, commonly mistaken for being much younger than she really is. She has a youthful face with emerald green eyes and hair that curls up on the ends. She wears a formfitting black dress with long sleeves and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes. Tatsumaki full appearance.png|Full appearance Personality Tatsumaki has a rather brash personality and a typically moody demeanor. She is disrespectful towards most people, especially to those she deems incompetent, and is completely intolerant of disrespect towards herself, as shown when she pinned Genos to a wall for retaliating against her verbal abuse of Saitama. Tatsumaki especially dislikes being ignored or being called things like "brat" and "runt". Opposite to her younger sister, her great power and confidence makes her suffer from a massive superiority complex, thinking she can beat any foe if she is in top shape. Even after trying vainly to defeat Saitama, she still assures that she is much more powerful than him. Her superiority complex is further explained by Fubuki from the fact that Tatsumaki never faces enemies that more powerful than her during her hero career. Despite her arrogant personality she feels obligated to defeat monsters and considers her job as a hero to be a duty, accepting any of the Hero Association's requests to defeat monsters and even going after them by herself due to the fact that she will get bored when not fighting monsters. She has a bit of soft side towards her sister, Fubuki, though overprotective and controlling towards her. Despite her past and the terrible things people have done to her, she still chose to become a hero on her own and help others. History The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Experimentation At the age of 7, Tatsumaki was sent off to be tested because of her extraordinary powers. When she was 10, a monster outbreak occurred leaving her alone to fend off the monsters. Luckily, Blast managed to come to Tatsumaki's rescue. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Tatsumaki visited the Z-City branch of the Hero Association to see if she can investigate the restricted area of Z-City. However she is informed by the Bearded Worker she didn't need to do, since the Association thought that an S-Class wasn't necessary for the job. She leaves only to call the worker an idiot.Later after both Golden Ball and Spring Mustache return badly injured, Tatsumaki is enraged and yelling at the worker saying she should have gone. The worker shows her a picture of the destruction, saying even she might have had a hard time. Tatsumaki tells him she could handle it then calling him an idiot again. Alien Conquerors Arc for the first time]] Tatsumaki is sent to the mountains by plane to defeat the Ancient King, only to be called back the Heroes Association Headquarters by cellphone, which angers her greatly. She quickly ends the fight by sending a meteor crashing down on the Ancient King. Tatsumaki later met Saitama, when Bang invites the latter to the Hero Association S-Class Meeting. She becomes indignant at his presence, asking who let Saitama in, pointing out the ethics he is supposed to have as a lower-ranked hero, and accusing him of only coming to the meeting to see the S-Class heroes up close. A perplexed Saitama mistakes her for a child and asks if she is lost, prompting Tatsumaki to explain her identity. Genos observes that most of the S-Class Heroes have arrived and goes to take his seat, causing Saitama to ignore her much to her chagrin.Upon the meeting's inception, Bang asks what the heroes were called to the meeting for. Tatsumaki states that she had to wait for two hours without hearing an explanation. During the alien invasion of A-City, Tatsumaki prepares to set out to engage with the enemy and their aircraft. Because of King's moniker of "the strongest man on Earth," fellow S-Class hero Superalloy Darkshine ask for King's opinion on how to deal with the UFO, to which his answer is deemed pathetic by Tatsumaki. Frustrated by King's inability to take the initiative, she decided to take down the UFO alone and declining Genos' offer to assist. On the site of the Heroes' engagement with Melzalgald, the aircraft of the Dark Matter Thieves launched an attack towards the ground in an attempt to eliminate Bang, Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner, only to be intercepted by Tatsumaki and was redirected back to the aircraft. In the midst of the battle, Tanktop Master attempted to help her by throwing concrete blocks at the enemy, until he realize that Tatsumaki's psychic ability can do more than Tanktop Master could ever accomplish on his own. The Spaceship eventually fell, though she was not convinced it is because of her doing. After the fight is over, Saitama busted out from the wreckage, and is asked by Tatsumaki if he came on his own. Instead, the latter ignores her and started a conversation with Genos. Pissed, she started teasing Saitama with his bald head and pinned Genos to a wall after he addresses her as a kid. Bang stops her when she is about to take on Saitama, telling her to act properly as an S-Class Hero. Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Tatsumaki makes a brief appearance in Fubuki's vision. Monster Raid Arc Tatsumaki causes an explosion in the city where Do-S and Fubuki are fighting. When she arrives, she immediately tells Fubuki to go home and that she will handle the rest. Do-S orders her love slaves to attack Tatsumaki as a distraction as she escapes. Tatsumaki immobilizes all of the love slaves and tells Fubuki that they will only get in her way and to not call them her allies. She then takes off to find the rest of the monsters. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monster Association Arc Being invited to the assult on the Monster Associations headquarters Tatsumaki shows discontent when being told it would be a team battle in which she bemoans her handling the issue herself. When she goes on another tyraid about her overconfidence after Child Emperor chides her bad attitude, but soon relents after hearing King is also coming along.After storming the headquarters of the Monster Association with several other heroes, Tornado confronts the leader and rips the entire base out of the ground. She then battles against the remaining Dragon level monsters, but is attacked from behind by the aforementioned leader Psykos, and is weakened. Beaing viciously battered and beaten around her clobbering is momenterilly postponed by the arival of her sister Fubuki and some of the other heroes who attended. But as they are steadily being whittled down by the enemies reletless assault, Tatsumaki re-enters the frey boasting that the other heroes are useless without her focusing her TK on taking down Evil Natural Water by dispersing his liquid form with sheer pressue. Soon afterwards she is attacked by Black Sperm but quickly dispatches all of his combination attack forms. But in the short instant she sweaps aside his affront, Sperm takes Busaiku hostage as he preps his final trump card by fusing ten trillion cells into Golden Sperm. Who proves so powerful he easily blows through the weakened Tatsumaki the instant it takes an eye to blink. She isn't down for long however, she soon regains conciousness and attempts to snap Golden Sperm's neck but the creatures will is too powerful and rebukes her telekinesis. After Garou dispatches both Sperm entities when he reaches his second transformed state. Tatsumaki attacks him by flinging a giant bolder at the latter, but he easily parry's it smashing the rock to pieces with one blow, commenting on how her TK wasn't much as her sister Fubuki's was. When Told by the human monster what he'd done to her, she flew into a rage hurling whatever she could find his way. Garou, now declaring himself a Threat Level God; going so far as naming his new form of Kenpo Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist. He would go onto decimate the remaining heroes while fending off Tatsumaki's rock barrage with ease, Focusing the last bits of her psychokinesis to pin him in place while the other heroes took a what at him. But Garou quickly adaptied to her TK soon relasing himself from her mental bind, she defiantly states if she were in top form she'd wipe the floor with him in five seconds though as soon as he moves to finish it Tatsumaki passes out from her injuries and the strain her powers imposed on them. Psychic Sisters Arc She attempts to kill Psykos and severely injure the Blizzard Group. Tatsumaki is eventually confronted by Saitama. Saitama takes her out of the building to avoid more damage. She gets angered at Saitama and "fights" with him (Tatsumaki was the only one with any offense). Speed O' Sound Sonic gets involved, still hunting Saitama and promising to defeat him. He is quickly taken out. Her wounds from the Monster Association fights open up, so she had to stop fighting. She said that if she actually tried and was not wounded, she could easily beat Saitama. He asks her why is she a hero and why she keeps others away, only to say "Because.. Bla-" but then decides it's not worth it. She reminiscences about the time where she was saved by Blast when she was young after a monster had escaped. She then asks herself, "When will you be back, Blast?" Appearances in Other Media Omakes A New Wind Blows Tatsumaki appears after the victory of the Demonic Fan against the Blizzard Group and Fubuki herself. There, she degraded a still conscious hero as useless and takes care of the Demonic Fan in a blink of a eye, though she realized how it was able to defeat her sister. After its defeat, she left along with the injured Fubuki, leaving the hero perplexed. Tatsumaki's Day Off She goes through her daily hero work, but complains about the Hero Association's over-reliance on her to a staff member. The following day, she receives no duty calls and is told by the Hero Association staff that she complained to the previous day that she has the day off. However, much to Tatsumaki's displeasure, this lack of work leaves her bored. She decides to go after monsters anyway and uses news coverage as her informant. This leads her to Z-City, but the monsters she wished to go after were already killed by Saitama. After this incident occurred multiple times, Tatsumaki became infuriated and rushed to the next alert as fast as possible and completely decimated the monster when she reached it. Finally feeling relieved, she flies off. OVAs The Sisters Who Have Too Many Things Happening As Fubuki and Genos were trying to stop a train that was about to explode, Tatsumaki appears and lift the whole train moments before it arrives at the station and it explodes in the air. After she was done, she asks Fubuki on why she didn't ran away, only to get a passive answer and leaves. The Murder Case That Is Too Impossible After the invasion of the Dark Matter Thieves, the Hero Association invited all of the S-Class heroes to a hot spring. There, Zombieman was murdered and Child Emperor was trying to figure out who did it. As Tatsumaki was frustrated by the lack of progress, she decided to restrain everyone, until Zombieman woke up. After hearing that Zombieman was stabbed by a sword with green light, just like hers, she denies it. Later when Child Emperor and Sitch went to look at the video footage, it was revealed she did stab Zombieman while being heavily drunk, because she was insulted by Saitama. Abilities and Powers Being the second ranked S-Class hero, Tatsumaki is very powerful. She is one of the most powerful heroes and the most powerful esper alive. Fubuki describes her as a monster much like Sweet Mask, who chooses not to advance from A-Class to S-Class to not allow weaklings to rank up. Even after witnessing Saitama's display of power in the fight against her, Fubuki was convinced that Saitama is nowhere near her older sister in terms of strength and fighting ability. However, when the two (Saitama and Tatsumaki) fought each other, her viewpoint shifted. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: Tatsumaki is shown to be the most powerful esper in the series. She is capable of effortlessly lifting hundreds of large boulders and stopping a very powerful bombardment attack from Boros' spaceship and send them back with the same if not even more force. In the anime, she effortlessly pulled a giant meteorite from space to defeat a possible dragon level monster, known as the Ancient King. She also uses her psychokinesis to float and fly, not to mention that she can also launch herself at high speeds that form thick trails in the sky whenever she goes. Tatsumaki also knows when her younger sister is in danger or not, seemingly able to sense her status. :Psychic Barriers: She can use her psychic ability for incredible defense, as her psychic barrier left her unscathed even from Homeless Emperor's full power. With the use of the psychic barrier, Tatsumaki's durability is even greater, being capable of surviving attacks from multiple Dragon-level monsters and is even able to remain conscious. :Chi Manipulation: An ability to immobilize and create discomfort to a person by bending his/her life force. This power cannot bend people with strong willpower like Saitama, Golden Sperm or Garou. According to Fubuki, attempting to use this technique on strong-willed person will be just like pinning the giant bounder to the ground. Cyberpathy: In an omake, Tatsumaki displayed minor cyberpathic skills when she switched on the television just by pointing her finger at it. Physical Abilities Immense Reflexes: She is able to react to multiple missiles fired from Boros' ship. She was also able to repel the exploding shurikens from Speed-o'-Sound Sonic with ease, despite the latter being one of the fastest characters introduced so far. Enhanced Endurance: Tatsumaki is able to remain conscious despite suffering from a heavy head injury. Fighting Style Master Psychic Combatant: As the most powerful esper in the series, Tatsumaki possesses extreme skill in wielding her psychic abilities, be it for attack, defense or miscellaneous uses. Tatsumaki's knowledge about psychic powers is also as vast as her skill in wielding them. *'Psychic Whirlwind' (): This is an anti-psychic technique. By making her psychokinetic signals move in circles around her, Tatsumaki can create a whirlwind capable of harmlessly redirecting or deflecting psychic attacks. She developed that technique during her childhood. *'Psychic Binding' (): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. Hero Rating Tatsumaki's rating determined by the Hero Association. Major Battles Quotes * (To Saitama) "Know your place, B-Class!" Trivia *Tatsumaki is ranked 6th in the character popularity poll. *Tatsumaki has a cameo appearance in Chapter 8 of Mob Psycho 100 when describing what espers are. *ONE stated that full power Tatsumaki could have beaten Golden Sperm.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *ONE has said that Tatsumaki is stronger than normal Mob, the protagonist of ONE's other work, Mob Psycho 100, but against serious Mob, there's no answer.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *Tatsumaki is obsessed with candy apples and goes to festivals just to buy them. References Navigation zh:龍卷 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Female Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Esper